


The Song of the Blue Butterfly

by BlackRoseEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel hesitates, doubt and fear clouding his mind. Should he believe in Sebastian? My first Kuroshitsuji poem :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of the Blue Butterfly

**Yes**

This whisper of a word

A solid gavel against my heart

**Yes**

Are you magic

or a magic trick?

**Yes**

A glint of sharp silver

A ghost of black tea and roses

**Yes**

This child like word with the soul of ancient longing

**Yes**

Am I the butterfly

And you the dragon?

**Yes**

Soft wool against my cheek,

Stiff linen against my nose

**Yes**

You smell of warm lavender,

of summer,

of earth and rain

and fire...

**Yes**

I want to surrender

My battalion of pride

Is depleted.

**Yes**

A black bird of death

A porcelain heart

A stone grave

**Yes**

You lull me into the depths of your hell

And unwrap me gently

Am I a worthy present?

Am I your desired?

Am I...yours?

**Yes**

_**Yes**_?

**Yes, my Lord**


End file.
